Homework
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: When Jess has extra paperwork to bring home and Becker helps her, will feelings be discovered?  Wow, that sounded cheesy :P


**A/N This is just a one shot that I wrote while bored at school waiting for a class to begin (I'm stuck waiting until 5pm and its currently 4:08pm) so I thought id make good use of my time. Reviews would be much appreciated, I'm always open to constructive criticism :D**

Jess walked through the ARC, heading down to her locker so she could finally go home. It was already 11pm and most of the other staff had left hours ago, but of course she had been stuck with the paper work. Her high heels clacked against the metallic floor, as she pushed the heavy doors open and noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Oh! Hi Becker! I thought everyone had gone home." Jess continued to her locker, hoping that he wouldn't notice the light blush that was tainting her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave" he stood up from the bench and opened his locker pulling out his jacket then closing it once again.

"That's all you've got?" asked Jess raising he eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're so lucky" Jess pouted and pointed to the stacks of paperwork that she was taking home. Becker laughed at Jess' expression.

"You'll be right, knowing you, you'll have it done in no time."

Jess just let out a little huffing noise and closed her locker. Just as she was about to close the door, Becker finally plucked up a little courage.

"Hey Jess!" she turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, do you want some help with all that?" Becker looked at the ground, anticipating her answer.

"Yes please! Thank you sooooo much Becker"

Becker's mind was racing _'woah, slow down, it's not like it's a date' _he reminded himself.

They headed down to Becker's car, Abby and Connor had taken Jess'. The car trip went by in a comfortable silence and when they finally reached Jess' place they hadn't noticed the lack of communication at all. Becker and Jess snuck into her apartment, careful not to

disturb Abby and Connor. Once they were sure that the others were fully asleep, Jess

went to the kitchen to get the snacks and a drink while Becker laid out the paperwork on her coffee table. They started on the paperwork but soon Jess started fidgeting, getting frustrated with having to read pages and pages of nonsense (well, to her anyway.)

"You alright there?" asked Becker, trying not to laugh at her short attention span.

"How do you do that?" She almost exploded.

"Do what?" Becker asked, slightly confused at her question.

"Just sit there, completely straight without distraction, it's like you ENJOY doing paperwork!" Jess slumped back onto the sofa. Becker couldn't help it, he let out a rather loud laugh.

"And this is coming from the girl who sits in a chair all day in front of a computer screen? I don't know how you stand it! I'm only not fidgeting like you are because I've been trained not to. I'm really as hyper as a 5 year old sometimes." He grinned at this statement.

Jess started laughing at that analogy, it was hard to see Becker outside of his strict, Army self. It was kind of…cute.

"You're smiling and laughing." Jess commented. Becker looked at her

"Why is that so bad?"

"It's not, its just, when I first met you, you were almost cold and harsh, you just seem so much happier now." An awkward silence fell between them. Jess looked down at the floor, she was worried that she had said too much. After a few more minutes, Becker spoke up.

"I was different then Jessica" he was speaking quietly, and using her full name which she wasn't used to hearing from anyone. "I thought I'd lost everything. Cutter and Sarah dead, Connor, Abby and Danny lost through the Anomaly. I thought I'd never see them again."

Jess could see he was really just a scared little boy underneath all that army gear; he still blamed himself for what happened to them. She silently leaned across and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, and for a split second, they both thought they were in paradise.

The hug ended too quickly for either of them. Becker just wanted to keep hold of her and never let her go, he was so afraid something would happen to her as well.

"Thanks Jess" He muttered quietly. He looked up into her eyes and he was transfixed, he just couldn't look away. Neither of them realised what was happening until suddenly their lips touched, just a sweet kiss but enough for both of them. When they were sure that the other wouldn't pull away, it got more intense. Jess laced her hands through his hair and Becker wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. He needed her, she was his lifeline and he was never going to let go.

**A/N So, this was my first Primeval fanfic so reviews/constructive criticism are appreciated. Sorry if they're a bit OOC, I did my best! Plus, this isn't Beta'd so if there are any mistakes I'M SORRY!**


End file.
